We Belong Together
by zozo42
Summary: Bonnie on her wedding day, to the wrong guy. Will the right one show up after he left so long ago? BAMON. ok the summary’s crap I just don’t want to give too much away


****

AN1: Based on/Inspired by Mariah Carey's _We Belong Together _video clip. Hope you like it:)

**Big thank you to Ariel C. Rilmonn who is both beta and friend, you rock. **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is totally not mine coz if it was Damon and Bonnie would have gotten together a LONG TIME AGO**

* * *

She hated goodbyes. Why were they even called goodbyes anyway? There was nothing 'good' about saying bye. What 'goodbye' _means_ isn't good. It means you're leaving someone or someone's leaving you. What about that is good? Not that Damon had even bothered to say goodbye to her when he'd left. Practically the last time she'd seen him he'd saved her life by feeding her his blood in a bath tub and then he'd left without so much as a 'see you round'. Maybe it had been her fault, why he'd left so suddenly. But she hadn't known then that he'd been unable to save them earlier, she hadn't known about the whole 'possession' thing. All she'd known is that she'd called for him and he hadn't come until it was almost too late. So maybe it was partly her fault, why he'd left so suddenly. But it still hurt.

When Damon had left, she'd never thought she'd ever see him again. She'd loved him and had been sure he'd felt something too, sure he had cared about her, why else had he saved her? She wasn't Elena; she didn't have that 400 year old tie to him through her appearance. When he'd left she'd been heartbroken, it was as simple as that. And now she was marrying Matt. Matt, who had thought she'd just been traumatised by the near death experiences and nothing more. No one knew she'd used Matt as her rebound. She was sure Elena and Meredith suspected something, sure that they knew something wasn't right in the way she greeted Matt with a peck on the cheek and never the lips. But no one knew she'd used him as her rebound because no one knew she needed a rebound as she hadn't really had a relationship to rebound from.

She hadn't meant for it to go this far. She hadn't meant for it to go so far that she'd be_ marrying _him. But as their relationship had progressed she'd felt more and more guilty about using him but, at the same time, had found it harder and harder to break it off. Then he had proposed and she hadn't been able to say no.

So now she stood at the altar, steeling herself to go through with what she'd promised, in the most beautiful dress she could imagine, with the perfect wedding planned, no expense had been spared, surrounded by her family and friends. Everyone that mattered to her in the world was there. Except _him_. And he was the one that mattered most, still, after all this time.

As she stood in between Matt and Elena, her bridesmaid of honour, with Meredith on the other side of Elena and Stefan as the best man beside Matt, the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining in holy matrimony of Matthew Honneycut and Bonnie McCullough…"

As the priests droned on she felt a presence behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder and back up the aisle she had just walked down. And she saw _him_.

He had donned a suit for the occasion and looked more gorgeous than the last time she had seen him. Formal wear suited him just as well as black leather and jeans.

_Why are you here? _She asked him through her mind, her eyes locked on his in shock.

_I couldn't miss your special day, I saw it as my last chance, _he confessed.

"If any person here objects to this holy union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said, pausing to hear if there were any such objections.

_Say something! _She implored him silently.

_This is your choice, _cara.

The priest took a breath to continue the ceremony when Bonnie spoke, "I object," she whispered. The priest looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry," she added to Matt who had followed her line of sight up the aisle to where Damon stood shrouded in shadows on the forest edge.

"It's ok," he replied. "I know." At the look of surprise on her face he elaborated, "You sleep talk. You dream about him. You always have."

Bonnie nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you, you deserve better," she said and without another word she gathered her dress and tore off down the aisle, into the shadow of the trees and into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he held her tight against him. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she replied tearfully.

They pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment before she reached up to place her lips on his. His lips moulded to hers and she moaned as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Their tongues battled for control and as the kiss deepened it felt as if they'd never been apart. "We're attracting attention, _cara_," he whispered against her lips when they parted.

She turned around and blushed as she saw all the people that had been at the wedding turned in their seats watching her and Damon's reunion. She scanned the people until she found who she was looking for. Elena and Stefan stood at the foot of the aisle, arms around each other, with soft smiles on their faces as they happily watched the reunion. Meredith stood behind them with Alaric and had a smile on her face too despite her obvious disapproval of Damon. Even Matt was smiling and Bonnie let loose a small sigh of relief and relaxed back against Damon's chest.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "My car's outside." He turned and led her along the fringe of the forest, back through the church and out to his waiting Ferrari, which had been haphazardly parked in front of the church steps. He opened the door for her with a flourish and helped her tuck all the folds of her dress into the front seat with her. He kissed her again lightly before he shut the door and hurried around to the driver's side, not wanting to be away from her for long.

He looked over at her intently before her turned the key in the ignition. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me a second chance."

"Thank you for coming back for one."

**

* * *

**

AN2: hope you enjoyed it, let me know.

Reviews = love, love = more writing

**p.s. a new VD fic will be coming from me soon, so keep a lookout**


End file.
